


Words

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AB Rhyme scheme, Allusions to panic attacks, Muteness, Panic Attacks, Poetry, Second Person, muteness in times of stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Repost from Fictionpress
Series: Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 2





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from Fictionpress

You know what you mean,  
but you cannot say.  
Still, you have been seen,  
is there no other way?

You're trembling, so scared,  
trapped in your own mind.  
Now words have been shared,  
you don't know how to find-!

You are a failure,  
no help is coming.  
You messed up for sure,  
there is no forgiving.

  
You want to ask for:  
'Help, I cannot speak.'  
Inside your mind you're:  
'I'm sorry I'm a freak'

You shake. You can't breathe.  
Your tongue will not move.  
At yourself, you seethe.  
You have something to prove.

To trusted you reach,  
can't hold back the tears.  
To friends you beseech:  
'Help! I'm stuck from my fears.'

Now you realise,  
you're drowning inside,  
words after are lies.  
You cannot confide.

You are scared, trembling.  
Don't know what to do.  
You feel the shaking,  
don't know how to get through

Inside you're screaming,  
screaming at yourself.  
Your chest is freezing,  
where is your sense of Self?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I rhymed self with self, I am weak. Hope you enjoyed, I'd love some feedback,  
> ~Leaf


End file.
